


Blue Irises, Jasmine, Lavender, and a Touch of Blue Salvia

by J000liet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2 parts, AU, Fluff, Healer Suga, Herbalist Daichi, M/M, No Angst, No Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet
Summary: Suga has worked at the healers his whole life. He wasn't complaining, he loved it. But a young man need something other than his job. After that, every person in town knew one thing: Daichi wanted to court Suga, even if the two didn't realize it yet.Excerpt:“Can I help you?”“I’m here to pick up the order for the healer.” Suga smiled.“OH!” The young man smiled back at him. “Just let me finish tying up these chrysanthemums.”“Take your time! You know,” Suga looked at the ceiling, “chrysanthemums have healing properties.”“Really?” The young man tied off the twine, cut the string, and hopped off the ladder.“Yeah. The tea shop sells it in their teas, but we recommend it for fevers and colds as well.” He held out his hand. “Sugawara Koushi. But I’ve always gone by Suga.”“Sawamura Daichi.” He took the extended hand.





	1. Chrysanthemums and Friends

Suga had worked at the healers his whole life. He loved helping people and making remedies that made people better. The current healer was old and his health had started to show signs of failing, so Suga had taken on more responsibilities to make things easier for him. Now Suga was doing home visits and had learned how to do the ordering. That was how Suga officially met him. He had seen this person around their town his entire life, but they had never been introduced. The herb shop was one of his favorite places though. It always smelled like spices and there were always plants hanging from the ceiling. But now he was here too. Dark skin and dark hair with kind eyes that made him feel happy. He was standing on a ladder, hanging some flowers up to dry. Suga cleared his throat and waved at the young man who was now looking down at him.

“Can I help you?”

“I’m here to pick up the order for the healer.” Suga smiled.

“OH!” The young man smiled back at him. “Just let me finish tying up these chrysanthemums.”

“Take your time! You know,” Suga looked at the ceiling, “chrysanthemums have healing properties.”

“Really?” The young man tied off the twine, cut the string, and hopped off the ladder.

“Yeah. The tea shop sells it in their teas, but we recommend it for fevers and colds as well.” He held out his hand. “Sugawara Koushi. But I’ve always gone by Suga.”

“Sawamura Daichi.” He took the extended hand.

“Nice to meet you Sawa-”

“You can call me Daichi.”

They stayed like that for a while when Daichi seemed to physically shake himself and move behind the counter. “Are you new in town?” Daichi asked as he searched for the many boxes the healer needed.

“I’ve lived here all my life. The healer took me in when my parents died.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I was young. I barely even remember them.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m not sorry.”

Suga smiled at that. Most people just pitied him and moved on. Daichi seemed genuinely sad that Suga had experienced a loss.

“Is it just the two boxes?” Daichi asked looking around some more.

“Yep. We had less to order than usual. People have been pretty healthy recently.”

“That’s good. Would you like help with one of the boxes?”

“That would be nice.” Suga replied gently.

* * *

 

After that, Daichi would regularly help Suga with his boxes. Outside of that, the two became fast friends and Suga found himself no longer feeling as alone as before. Daichi had introduced him to his friend Asahi, who worked at the bakery and also the flower shop, as well as Noya who worked at the blacksmith.

One day, Suga was unable to meet with them and Daichi decided to ask his friends a question that had been lingering in his mind for some time.

“I want to court Suga.” Daichi told them.

“About time!” Noya cried out.

“What?”

“Daichi, the whole town with the exception of Suga, knows you like Suga.” Noya informed the man. 

Daichi turned pink. “I’ve wanted to ask him for years now.” Daichi admitted.

“Why haven’t you?” Asahi prompted gently.

“I-” Daichi looked down, “I don’t know how,”

“Why don’t you give him some flowers.” Asahi suggested. “Flowers have meaning alongside some having medicinal properties. You could make him a bouquet that has a meaning to it.”

“Could you help me with that, Asahi?”

“I would be happy to!”


	2. Because of Blue Irises, Jasmine, Lavender, and a Blue Salvia

Daichi was fiddling with the hem of his shirt, standing outside the healers with a bundle of flowers. After standing for hours listening to Asahi telling him what all the flowers meant and could be used for, he had decided on a mixture of cool colors. _They go well with Suga’s complexion too_ , Daichi smiled as he took a look at the flowers one last time. _Well, I hope Asahi was right about all this_ … He sighed and walked into the the healers.

Suga was lost in his work, a feather pen tucked behind his ear, folding packets of grounded plants. Daichi made his way over and cleared his throat.

“Daichi!” Suga jumped.

“Here.” Daichi panicked and shoved the flowers at Suga. He could hear Noya laughing at him in his head. “I got you flowers.

Suga smiled at the bunch that appeared forcefully under his nose. “Thank you. You know,” he took the flowers, “flowers have meaning.”

“Yeah.” Daichi’s voice was stuck in his throat.

“Do you know what these flowers mean?”

“Yeah. Irises mean that I’m trying to tell you something.” Daich froze.

“What are you trying to tell me?”

“Jasmine means swe-” he coughed, “sweet love. La-lavender stands for devotion. Salvia, blue

salvia I mean, that says I’m thinking about you.”

“So are you saying that-”

“I’m saying I love you.” Daichi blurted out. _That was not how that was supposed to happen!_

Daichi kicked himself as he stared at the wide-eyed Suga sitting in front of him. Daichi was sure he was a sight to see, pink and flustered and hopping from foot to foot.

“I had hoped, for so long I have hoped, that you felt the same way.” Suga whispered.

“Really?”

“Really.” Suga nodded.

“Then can I court you?”

“I would be delighted.”

* * *

 

They were married a few years later, after they had built a new building for them to both work out of and settled down. A year after they were married, Suga had found a little orange haired boy in the woods. They called him Shōyō and taught him about love and happiness and flowers. He loved flowers. He loved the sunshine even more. He was always happy and smiling and bouncing around.

But one day, he came home from school and sighed.

“What’s wrong, Shōyō?” Suga looked up from his papers.

“There’s a boy at school… He’s always grumpy and mean. But it isn’t a bad mean. It’s a sad mean.”

“What’s the boy’s name?”

“Tobio. He’s always alone.” Shōyō sighed.

“Then maybe you should be his friend so he isn’t alone.”

“Even though he’s mean?”

“Especially if he’s mean.” Suga hugged the child. “Sad people always need friends.” He thought back to himself at this age. Working to fill a sadness he didn’t even know was there.

“Do you think he’d like flowers?” Shōyō asked excitedly.

“I don’t see why not. As long as they have meaning.”

“Flowers have meaning?”

“Of course they do!” Daichi came out from the back that connected the herbalist and the healers section. “Come on. I’ll tell you a story and then we can go see Uncle Asahi.”

“Will he know what I can give Tobio?”

“Yes.” Daichi smiled, looking up at Suga. “Yes he will.”

“How do you know?”

“Because of blue irises, jasmine, lavender, and a blue salvia.”


End file.
